Vocaloid Wiki:Sandbox/First steps into Vocaloid
Note this is not a guide to how to make Vocaloid music, this is a tutorial on the essentials of getting to the point wherein you can begin to make Vocaloid music. Essentials To begin you need the following; *The Vocaloid software and at least 1 voicebank **VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 and their respective voicebanks can be purchased seperately. **VOCALOID, VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID5 always came with at least 1 vocal **Piapro Studio is compactable with VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 vocals, it comes with any VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 Crypton Future Media, Inc. Vocaloid. *A DAW (Digital audio workstation) **Recommended DAWs include Yamaha's own Cubase or Crypton Future Media's StudioOne software. **ReWire and VSTi supported DAWs are recommended for certain versions of VOCALOID such as VOCALOI5 can use them. *Audio editing software **Many DAW have their own editing software included. **You need to be able to at least mix VOCALOID vocals with instruments, but it is important that you can also add various vocal effects such as vibrato, echoing, etc. *Various instrument producing plug-ins **Samples, plug-ins and other software for use for creating music. **Your DAW may come with some of these to begin with depending. Other set up notes For music making in general, a MIDI keyboard is also recommended. You should also have a decent set of headphones for playback reasons as a good headset will allow you to hear delicate levels of sound and it is useful for helping you to listen to your music as you create it. Do not be tempted to spend a lot of money when you first start out and instead focus on a few things such as a percussion, a lead instrument, etc. Many modern bands consist of members that are a keyboard pianist, a lead guitarist, a bass guitarist, a drummer and a lead singer, with back up singers and rhythm guitarist roles being optional. So a basic guide of which instruments to invest in can vary from this but will be the same sort of style. Other styles require different set ups. For example, classic Jazz will vary the instruments greatly and use a ones such as a saxophone, a trombone, a trumpet, a cello or double bass, as well as a classic piano. Opera style music will usually work with orchestra style instruments such as harps, classic pianos and other traditional style orchestra instruments. If orchestral style is what you seek, then companies such as Zero-G Limited often have sample packs that cover this and it is best to see what studios have to offer. The genre of music will likely cause you to have to consider what type of VOCALOID voicebank you also purchase. Remember that music can be made itself with only 1 instrument such as a piano or a guitar and a singer alone can create A cappella style songs. While it is noted that other instruments may be needed for diversity reasons, having 50 plug-ins for a guitar may be unneeded if you are only going to use one or two of them. General knowledge Music terms and music theory As Vocaloid is a music based software designed to allow musicians to have a professional singer for their works at their disposal, music theory itself is essential. A user needs to under at least the basics of how to write music. This is from the basics of the 7 notes (A,B,C,D,E,F,G), to what scales are, to even an understanding of the vocal ranges (such as bass, baritone, tenor, countertenor, contralo, alto, Mezzo-soprano, soprano, boy soprano). How "noise" or "silence" works and other things such as what rhythm, cords and basics such as names of instruments or where they sit in their families (wood, percussion, wind, etc), to how to make an arrangement using various types of instruments. Even basics such as identifying musical symbols are important things to know. The more idea of how music works you have going into Vocaloid, the better understanding you have of how to make it. If you do not know at least some basic theory information, it is recommended you either take a course with a local educational institute such as a highschool or college, read theory books or look up on-line tutorials lectures and other informational pages. Software knowledge In addition to musical terms and theory, the user will at least have to know the basics of how all software works they are playing to use. Often there is on-line tutorials, in some cases the software comes with a tutorial or example works to examine. The user should be at a point when they begin wherein they know how to use all their software for basic music production, i.e. writing a song with the bare minium knowledge. Since many things within a software are learnt with usage, a producer does not have to know every last thing a software does, though they should be working towards learning many of its tools available. For example, within Vocaloid itself, it is not nesscarily essential that you learn how to use the phonemes, as technically you can use Vocaloid without lyrics. What is essential is you learn how to create the vocal arrangement and use it in conjunction with your DAW, with having a basic understanding of how to mix correctly with the other instrumentals of the song (remember that Vocaloid is considered an instrument itself). In addition to create non-lyric arrangements, if you are not good with lyrics Vocaloid can be created for basic Loop arrangement. VOCALOID5 includes 1,000 phrases in Japanese and English for such arrangements, and in additionVOCALOID PHRASE PACK SERIES was created to add more. Users need to have basic understanding of how save files are made within Vocaloid and all relevant software, how to load them. Saving your work is always important. For VOCALOID3 the VOCALOID-P data series was created to act partly as examples of different VSQ and VSQX arrangements with various materials being made available within its releases. Magazines such as DTM MAGAZINE have included tutorials while other books and mooks have existed such as the ボカロＰになりたい！ (Vocalo-P ni Naritai) magazine. Almost all examples, however, are in Japanese. Choosing a voicebank While there are many ways to approach the purchase of your first Vocaloid, it is best to ask basic questions and form an idea of basic planning especially if wishing to buy further vocals in the future. Several of these factors can limit the direction of Vocaloid purchases and usage. Engine Version One of the factors at play when choosing a voicebank is the engine you at looking at and the options available for that engine. The engine version is a huge factor in which vocals can be purchased, for example if you own VOCALOID3, you cannot use VOCALOID4 or VOCALOID5 vocals at all. You need to purchase voicebanks that work with the engine. A brief summer of the engines; *VOCALOID - not recommended. The engine acted as a standalone software separate from all versions. It was very basic and was retired on the 1st of Jan 2014. LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM have not been updated to newer engines. *VOCALOID2 - was compactable with VOCALOID3 and VOCALOI4 but is retired as of March 31, 2016. Most voicebanks, however, were replaced with VOCALOID3 or VOCALOID4 versions with the exceptions of the following VOCALOIDs; SONiKA, Sweet ANN, Utatane Piko, BIG AL, Prima and Tonio. Unless you specifically are after these vocals there is no reason to seek out VOCALOID2 at all and is it not recommended. *VOCALOID3 - the oldest of the current engines available, with vast improvements over VOCALOID2. *VOCALOID4 - mostly the same as VOCALOID3 with additional features such as XSY and GWL. This is often recommended over VOCALOID3 and accepts both VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID3 vocals in addition to VOCALOID4 ones. *VOCALOID5 - the current engine, the engine has the most general improvements for any engine since VOCALOID3, however, swaps XSY and GWL for "Styles" and "colours". It is compactable with VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 vocals. Has issues with E.V.E.C. used by the V4x range of vocals by Crypton Future Media. Other options; *VOCALOID Editor for Cubase - currently the most up to date version is 4.5, which is capable of using VOCALOID5. The engine is currently only VOCALOID4 despite this. *Piapro Studio - cannot register VOCALOID5 vocals, comes with any Crypton Future Media VOCALOID3 or VOCALOID4 vocal. Can register all VOCALOID vocals from VOCALOID2 to VOCALOID4. *Mobile VOCALOID Editor - a iOS version of VOCALOID. Has a number of vocals for it and is recommended as an alternative to the main engine version. Its main draw is it is mostly for Japanese voicebanks and has only 4 non-Japanese vocals in English; CYBER DIVA, Fukase, Megpoid English and CYBER SONGMAN Language + Phonetics One of the most common mistakes made is not taking language into account. As many of the western Vocaloid fandom are also into J-Pop and anime/manga, it is common for them to snap up the chance to own a Japanese voicebank. However, without a basic understanding of Japanese, this means the producer is limited to cover songs, basic vocal arrangements or "Englis'h" with a Japanese voicebank. The following is a list of available Phonetic information that the Wiki supplies on the 5 major languages Vocaloid has produced vocals for; *English Phonetics *Japanese Phonetics *Korean Phonetics *Chinese Phonetics *Spanish Phonetics Other this this is it is notable that the Japanese vocals were greatly improved over the case of the VOCALOID2 vocals. The later engine vocals are generally better quality then earlier ones. Japanese VOCALOID3 and later vocals are superior to their VOCALOID2 counterparts in every way. The next major improvement to Japanese vocals is found in VOCALOID4. From Chika onwards, VOCALOID began to appear using a new recording style that captured more traits of the vocalist. This was due to a issue with VOCALOID3 vocals sounding too alike. English vocals saw a vast improvement in VOCALOID4, having been set back by Yamaha selling a faulty Dev Kit which contained errors. Pre-VOCALOID4 vocals in general have many more errors as a result. Spanish Vocaloids have not seen a release since MAIKA in the VOCALOID3 engine. Korean Vocaloids have only two vocals SeeU and Uni, with SeeU being released for VOCALOID3 and Uni for VOCALOID4. Chinese Vocaloids are available for VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 currently. Multilingual If you are not sure about things, there are a number of multilingual options. These are recommended especially for those who wish to buy a VOCALOID for one language but wish to have a back up language in case they cannot use the desired language. In short, these vocals are a form of safety net that insures a back purchase is not a complete loss. In my cases, however the vocals in one language are not equal to that of another and will not work in the same way. For example, the Kagamine Rin & Len V4X release is quite a bit different to the Kagamine Rin & Len V4 English release. The following is a list of options for those who want Japanese and English; Meiko *MEIKO V3 comes with a English vocal alongside Japanese ones Kaito *KAITO V3 comes with a English vocal alongside Japanese ones Hatsune Miku; *Hatsune Miku V3 was released also in a joint package with the Hatsune Miku V3 English, both were otherwise sold separately. *Hatsune Miku V4X was released also in a joint package with the Hatsune Miku V4 English, both were otherwise sold separately. *A Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese voicebank exists, but it is a standalone option. Kagamine Rin & Len *Kagamine Rin & Len V4X can be purchased with Kagamine Rin & Len V4 English, both were otherwise sold separately. Megurine Luka; *Megurine Luka VOCALOID2 version was released as a primarily Japanese voicebank, but had a English vocal released alongside it. *Megurine Luka V4X had both Japanese and English vocals Gumi *Megpoid English could be purchased on its own or with the complete V3 Megpoid and V3 Megpoid - Native package YOHIOloid *The vocal is a primary English vocal with a Japanese voicebank Macne Nana *Her original release had two voicebanks one in Japanese and one in English. Both could be purchased together. *Macne Nana V4 was an updated version of the release with greatly improved results in both vocals, in addition a vocal for her sister Macne Petit could be purchased with these vocals though was a Japanese voicebank only. All were available separately or as a joint package. Fukase *The release came with a English vocal alongside its 2 Japanese ones. Overall, all non-Japanese vocals from Crypton Future Media, Inc. are currently considered inferior to their Japanese vocals and the most recommended vocals are "Fukase", "Megpoid", "Macne Nana" and "Yohioloid". VOCALOID5 also includes in both the standard and Premium versions come with voicebanks in English and Japanese. For the standard release Amy, Chris, Kaori, and Ken are present, while the premium version includes VY1, VY2, CYBER DIVA II and CYBER SONGMAN II. Other language options; SeeU *The release contained Korean and Japanese voicebanks. Luo Tianyi *Luo Tianyi V4 has also a Japanese release Phonetic conversion You can also use the following pages to get an idea on how to convert phonetics from one language to another; *Phoneme List *English - Japanese *English - Korean *English - Spanish *Japanese - Korean *Japanese - Spanish Important; despite the myth, you cannot get high quality English results from Japanese Vocaloid voicebanks. You can get understandable results, but each Vocaloid is only made to work with their respective languages in mind. In all cases, there are always missing sounds, including basic essential phonemes, that are needed for high quality results. As a beginner you would not be expected to refer to these charts as they are considered "advance" techniques. It is not recommended that you rely on the existence of this knowledge when you purchase a VOCALOID as it requires general knowledge of phonetic manipulation. In short, don't buy VOCALOIDs in languages such as Japanese and presume you can simply use them for "English" later as you may not be capable or skilled at this manipulation. A few plug-ins work with VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 that can auto convert languages, such as MAIKA's one. There are several unofficial ones as well. Bare in mind these are not perfect and will make mistakes from time to time, so it is recommended that you check all results.